Sakura CAT Captor
by El Guapo Ben
Summary: Una Sakura muy diferente a la que Conocemos, tendra el desafio de capturar a los Gatos CLOW
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo bueno me estoy aventurando en un territorio desconocido así que no sean muy malos ok ? bueno espero que les guste mi fic

Antes que nada Sakura Card Captor no es mía ni lo fue ni algo parecido solo tome prestados a sus personajes y les hise unas modificaciones etc.etc. todos ellos don de Clamp y de otras compañías así que en resumen y para no dar mas rodeos de lo anteriormente mencionado en el escrito antepuesto a estas palabras (tomando algo de aire) No me demanden

Pensamientos de Sakura - Hola mi nombre es Sakura y vivo en la inmensidad de Monterrey

(pasando y empujándola)

Youya - quítate mostro (dándole un golpe en la cabeza)

Pensamientos de Sakura - Eso es mi hermano aunque en realidad yo sé que no lo es, es hijo de una de las brujas de catemaco que fue dejado en una bolsa y mi papa lo recogió creyendo que era comida igual y no se lo comió y lo registro como su hijo para tener alguien a quien someter para ir a la tienda muahaha

Fuyik'k' - Hija hoy te toca limpiar el zotano

Sakura - Pero papa ;; ahí hay cosas muuuuy viejas incluso de la ultrabisabuela ;;

Pensamiento de Sakura - Él es mi papa es profesor de la Uni y se dedica a recibir mordidas de los alumnos que llevan materias en 6ta oportunidad

Fuyik'k' - Además deberías de estar orgullosa que ahí hay cosas de tu difunta madre Nadeshco -

Sakura - ¬¬ Papa entiéndelo de una buena vez mama no murió nos abandono para irse a vivir a USA con un vejete millonario que la puso a trabajar de modelo en Play Boy . . .

Pensamiento de Sakura - Mi madre era una mujer algo curiosa siempre me decía que modelara y que me cuidara de mi tía loca desaparecida y de su extraña descendencia igual y yo era una bebita por lo que jamas le hice caso

Fuyik'k' - bueno hija considéralo castigo por molestar al nuevo amigo de tu hermano

Pensamiento de Sakura - Mi hermano trajo el otro día a MI casa a un sujeto muy extraño se hace llamar yukito me mira como si esperara que YO me enamorara de el pero el pobre ingenuo no sabe que solo le sigo la corriente por que me da dulces con eroina muahahaha

Sakura - Pero papa yo no tengo la culpa él me mira muy raro además creo que no es humano imagina si fuera un ser creado por un mago loco que se enamoraría de mi hermano e intentaría matarme por que no soy buena según él para seguir la mison que se me fue encomendada por el guardián de un poder mágico el cual llevo dentro de mí y fui elegida por el mismísimo mago loco . . .

Fuyik'k' - Hija no quiero que juegues mas con tu nueva consola de vídeo té esta desintegrando las neuronas

Touya - Si mostró o si no recogerás mi habitación

Sakura - NO ESTA BIEN RECOJERE EL ZOTANO ' (de eso a recoger su cuarto 1000 veces el zotano)

Pensamiento de Sakura - Bueno esta es mi familia si es que se le puede llamar así ' en fin bueno ahora recogeré el zotano

Y la niña totalmente resignada a la difícil tarea se puso a limpiar todo el desorden que habia en el zotano

19 Horas después en el Zotano

Sakura - (intentando tomar aire) uf creo que ya fue todo

Y mira un libro de colorar que estaba tirado bajo todos los periódicos

Sakura - Um? Creo que esto es de la bisabuela (comenzando a arrancar las hojas en manera de Venganza) que diría papa si se entera de que se arrancaron "ACCIDENTALMENTE"

En eso el libro comienza a brillar

Sakura -HAAA que es eso (muy asustada) ahora que lo recuerdo mi ultrabisabuela era una . . . BRUJA !

Y de el libro comienzan a salir muchisisimos Gatos

Sakura - ATCHOOO

Karo - NO NIÑA TONA QUE HAS HECHO

Sakura - MOSTRO?

Karo - niña tonta acabas de liberar a todos los Gatos Clow

Sakura - Gatos los odio me dan alergia y por cierto mostro quien eres tu?

Karo - NO SOY NINGUN MOUSTRO al menos intenta pronunciarlo bien. Yo soy Karolina la bestia que protegía el sello de los dibujos ahora que se han liberado debemos de reunirlos si no una catástrofe se desatara en este mundo

Sakura - y a mí que!

Karo - em si no me ayudas los gatos te buscaran y te aumentaran esa alergia tan terrible

Sakura - bueno el chantaje fue bueno

Karo - Rápido niña es The Windy Cat

Sakura - Y por que en ingles?

Karo - Es que es un fic internacional entiendes

Sakura - ósea que todo el mundo me puede leer que no soy mas que palabras que la verdad esta aya afuera ATCHO maldito gato

Karo - Rápido toma este cetro magi. .

Y antes de que Karo terminara de decir nada Sakura tomo la escoba y la levanto en alto diciendo fuertemente

Sakura - Escoba que guardas el poder de la suciedad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien hoy barrio contigo LIBÉRATE!

Y la escoba brillo de tal forma que parecía de metal

Karo - bueno no es lo que esperaba pero sirve

Windy Cat - mew ?

Sakura - REGRESA A LA FORMA UMILDE QUE MERECES GATO CLOW

Windy Cat MEEEEEWWWWWW! OO

SSSSSSSPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT

Sakura - Oye tu cosa voladora

Karo - HE

Sakura - es normal que se retuerza de dolor?

Decía mientras el gato se revolcaba en el piso del sótano

Karo - Casi

Y de pronto se transformo en un dibujo para colorear

Sakura - bien soy una cazadora profesional

Karo - Bien ahora digámosle a tus padres lo ocurrido

Sakura - NO ¬¬ ellos no deben enterarse y si se enteran peluchito te saco el relleno entendido!

(decía mientras lo amenazaba con unas tijeras)

Karo - Esta bien ;;

Sakura - ahora salgamos de aquí

Y salieron del sótano mientras detrás de las cajas Alguien los observaba

Touya - Oh no aquí vamos de nuevo ahora comenzare a ver fantasmas y cosas que otros no pueden mejor será que cheque a mi hermana para ponerme a trabajar donde ella estará y cuando tenga a todos los gatos muahahaha. . .

Bueno que les pareció espero que les haya gustado para ser mi primer fic de anime no esta tan mal verdad? pronto subiré mas capítulos gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo si les gusto lo primero de seguro están aquí en fin gracias hoy estoy extremadamente Feliz pase mi examen de admisión así que estoy muy animado para escribir babosadas así que bueno aquí viene esto:

Fuyik'k' - Hija por que tanto escándalo en el sótano?

Sakura - he este es que bueno lo que paso fue que sé . . . metió un gato sí eso

Fuyik'k' - Lastima si tuviéramos un perro pero nunca cuidas nada hija

Sakura - ¬¬ Papa que no tenias que ir a la escuela hoy

Fuyik'k' - Si lo sé hija pero la mayor parte de mis alumnos ya pasaron el curso $$ así que me dedicare a preparar la cena

Sakura - Em pensándolo bien creo que iré a mi habitación deje la consola prendida '

Ya subiendo y en la pribasidad de su alcoba Sakura saca de una bolsa de basura a el libro de colorear, el dibujo de Windy Cat, y a Karo.

Karo - Que mala fuiste con tu figura paterna el se ofreció para hacerte de comer algo después de esforzaste en el sótano limpiando

Sakura - ESTAS LOCO PELUCHE MI PAPA NO SABE COSINAR FINGE QUE HACE BUENA COMIDA PERO SOLO ES UN MAL INTENTO DE RECALENTADOS DE MAM. . . (pensando malévolamente y cambiando de actitud totalmente) No tienes hambre mi papa tiene un muy buen sason (muahahahahaha)

Pensamiento de Sakura - Pobrecito peluche no sabe en la que se mete

Karo - bien aceptare

Sakura - ATCHOOO. . . um que fue eso

Karo - siento la presencia de un Gato

Sakura - ;; no mas gatos los odio

Karo - Niña fue tu culpa

Sakura - Y por que no me dijiste nada!

Karo - Por que tenia media tonelada de periódicos encima !

Y Karo obliga a Sakura a salir a mitad de la noche (como a las 10pm) a intentar capturar a otro gato Clow

Sakura - ATCHOO ;; cómo estas tan segura de que es otro gato ?

Karo - por tus persistentes estornudos

Sakura - He a cierto bueno rápido peluche

Karo - De perdido dime Karo por algo me pusieron él titulo de guardiana del sell. . .

Sakura - Si si eso ya no molestes que mañana tengo que ir a la escuela ¬¬

Y así alrededor de la colonia de Sakura encontraron a un enorme Gato alado

Sakura - Que es eso!

Karo - que no sabes es "El GATO VOLADOR"

Sakura - ¬¬ eso fue de muy mal gusto aun para ti. Bueno no tengo tiempo "Escoba que guardas el poder de la suciedad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien hoy barrio contigo LIBÉRATE !

Y la escoba nuevamente se convirtió en metal y todo eso ¬¬ . . .

Sakura - Rápido peluche dime que hago?

Karo - Usa el Dibujo !

Sakura - Esto ?

Karo - si con él podrás regres. . .

Sakura - que perdida de tiempo (tomando uno de sus patines) prepárate Gato Clow

Entonces Sakura arrojo el patín con una fuerza tal que descalabro a The Fly Cat

Sakura - Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces GATO CLOW !

Y nuevamente el pobre e indefenso gato después de convulsionar de dolor por el escobazo de Sakura regreso a ser un dibujo para colorear

Karo - ¬¬ Eso fue totalmente innecesario si hicieras lo que yo té digo

Sakura - No crees que ya es muy raro que me dedique a golpear gatos

Pensamiento de Sakura - Bueno viéndolo desde otro punto es divertido ver como se retuercen en el piso

Sakura - Esta bien Karo a la otra haré lo que tu me digas

Karo - Bien regresemos a casa

Sakura - Karo sabias que el muerto y el arrimado a los 3 días apestan ¬¬

Karo - ?

Y entonces regresaron a la casa de Sakura mientras un chico vestido con ropas chinas los veía desde un teléfono publico

Syaoran - Así que ella es la elegida

Pensamiento de Syaoran - Voy de mal en peor yo soy un gran mago no sé por que tengo que estar juntando gatos ¬¬

Syaoran - en fin al final todos los gatos serán míos y entonces muahahahahaha

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este creo que tiene un final muy parecido al anterior ya pronto aparecerán mas personajes y será divertido espero que les este gustando mi fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola espero que aun no se hayan hartado de leer estas babosadas jeje

Como no quiero broncas legales por derechos de autor y esas cosas CCS no es mía es de Clamp así que nuevamente pido de manera muy atenta no me demanden y mejor diviértanse leyendo

A la Mañana siguiente ya a la hora de irse a la escuela Sakura metió a Karo a su mochila apretada entre sus libros y su bastón para la porra

Sakura - Ya me voy

Fuyik'k' - Sakura ya sacases la basura?

Sakura - Em a sí ya papa

En la parte posterior de la casa de Sakura en los botes de basura para ser más precisos

Shoadow Cat - Mew Traducción(ahora me toca ami)

En el Camino a la escuela Sakura acompañado de su hermano y de Yukito se despedían al llegar a la escuela de Sakura

Yukito - Toma Sakura que tengas un muy buen día

Y le arrojo uno de esos famosos dulces con eroina que tanto gustaban a Sakura

Nimoyo - Hu Sakura si sigues comiendo esas cosas que te entrega el joven Yukito se te pudrirá el Cerebro

Sakura - HAAAAAAAA TUUUUUU

Nimoyo - ven acompáñame a la sala audiovisual tengo que mostraste algo

Sakura - NO NUNCA IRE SOLA A UN LUGAR COMO ESES

Y aparece Karo frente a ellas diciendo

Karo - Bien hecho Sakura NUNCA vallas sola a un lugar que no conoces así que aléjate muy rápido y cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas

Sakura - HAAAAAAAAAA TUUUUUU

Nimoyo - ha que bonito trapo tienes el Furby que me robe la semana pasada estaba descompuesto ;;

Karo - Yo no soy nigun Trapo soy Karolina la bestia que prote. . .

Sakura - Si si eso Nimoyo esta cosa me metió en un gran problema así que hablamos después bien

Nimoyo - A no eso si que no tengo que grabarte con mi cámara para poder tener algo que hacer el resto del Fic

Sakura- Pero Nimoyo tu no tienes cámara

Nimoyo - Claro que si mira

Y la niña saco de su mochila una cámara de vídeo portátil de la más alta calidad

Sakura - Esa se parece a la Cámara con la que Naoko graba las pruebas del fenómeno OVNI

Nimoyo - jeje lo se la pobre no se la acabo con la "NAVA" de mi papi

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí de hecho en el salón de clases de Sakura

Naoko - ;; bua mi cámara una extraña enmascarada y con una enorme navaja suiza me la quito buaaaa ;;

Las clases de Sakura transcurrieron normalmente y Karo se quedo encerrada y amordazada en el loquer de Sakura

Sakura - em Nimoyo me tengo que quedar a hacer el aseo me esperas ?

Nimoyo - Claro que si y te grabare para ver si te caes o algo y mandar el vídeo a "los videos de las personas estúpidas con accidentes divertidos que les cuestan la vida"

Sakura - Hoeee '

Y de pronto una sombra apareció en el salón y comenzó a amontonar todos los bancos uno sobre otro

Sakura - HAA MOSTRO

Karo - No es un moustro es un Gato Clow

Sakura - HA como te escapastes

Nimoyo - Yo lo saque quería ver en donde tenia las pilas

Karo - eso no importa Sakura ahora

(se corta la transmisión del fic y comienza)

Karo - Hola Hola Hola como verán este es el comienzo de mi sección en el fic así que disfrútenla que aquí veremos cosas relacionadas con el fic bueno el tiempo se me acabo así que nos veremos después ADIOS

Sakura - Escoba que guardas el poder de la suciedad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien hoy barrio contigo "LIBÉRATE"

Karo - Sakura usa The Fly Cat

Sakura - Pero estamos en un salón de clases

Karo - Almenos por una vez en el Fic hasme Caso

Sakura - Hurg esta bien ¬¬

(comienza la música de las Cartas)

Sakura - Vuelo !

Y la escoba comienza a elevarse en el salón

Nimoyo - Oye tu peluchito Sakura se ve muy linda volando así no crees?

Karo - Em la verdad a mi no me gustan las chicas '

Nimoyo - pues que aburrida eres estamos en el 2001

Y en eso Sakura Cae de la escoba

Sakura - Karo ¬¬

Karo - bueno esta bien solo no seas tan ruda con el pobre gato

Y Sakura toma una aspiradora del cuarto de limpieza y succiona a la sombra

Karo - Ahora Sakura ya la tienes

Shadow Cat - Mew Traducción(me rindo)

Sakura - Como que me rindo REGRESA A LA FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERESES GATO CLOW!

SSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT

Nimoyo - perfecto todo esta grabado aquí

Sakura - Hoeeeee '

Pensamiento de Sakura - Ojalá que no se lo enseñe a nadie si no me meterán al bote los de protección animal '

Karo - bien vamonos a Casa

Sakura - ¬¬ Karo tu no entiendes las indirectas verdad?

Y salieron de la escuela para regresar nuevamente a Casa de Sakura pero Nimoyo al despedirse de ella en la escuela

Nimoyo - si Sakura captura esos "Gatos Clow" yo me haré su diseñadora así cuando sea la dueña de todos esos gatos me ayudara a mi muahahahahahahahaha

Bueno otro día otro capitulo jeje lo sé no tengo nada mas que hacer ojalá que les guste mi fic y dejen sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez si es que están aquí es que aun no se han hartado de mí bueno como verán este fic no es otra cosa si no Sakura Card Captar de una manera un poco peculiar sin embargo Sakura no me pertenece a mí si no a Clamp así que no me demanden etc. . . bueno he aquí él capitulo que sigue

Karo - ESO ES SAKURA YA TIENES 3 Gatos

Sakura - Si si ya tranquila ¬¬'

Karo - A este paso pronto recupera mi forma original

Sakura - HU forma original?

Karo - así es mi verdadero aspecto es impresionante

Pensamiento de Sakura - De seguro es alguna especie de Muñecote Horripilante ¬¬

Sakura - Oye cosa y quien encerró a estos gatos y por que estaban en "MI" sótano?

Karo - a pues muy sencillo esos son los Gatos Clow que fueron creados por el mismísimo Mago Clow

Sakura - No me digas ¬¬ y la bruja malvada se comió al dragón

Karo - Por que eres tan amargada niña!

Sakura - Por que en primer lugar odio a los Gatos y no me gusta estar cerca de ellos y tu solo me metisteis en un gran lío

Karo - Mira tu fuiste la que abrió ese libro lo que significa que tienes algo de magia por lo que tu tienes que juntarlos

Sakura - No me digas ¬¬

Karo - Bueno déjame terminar deacuerdo?

Sakura - Esta bien termina --'

Karo - Bien El mago Clow murió hace mucho tiempo por que tu Ultrabisabuela lo enveneno para quedarse con el libro para colorear entonces el libro termino aquí y como eres de su descendencia eso significa que tu tienes que recuperar a los gatos

Sakura - zzzzzzzz

Karo - ;; creo que esta niña no me toma en serio

Y así paso esa noche Karo después de intentar contar a Sakura lo importante de su misión decidió ir a descansar por otro lado Sakura tenia un sueño muy extraño en el que ella y Karo estaban paradas arriba de un gran edificio mirando hacia el Faro del mirador de la ciudad donde eran rodeados por una gran cantidad de Gatos los cuales maullaban muy fuerte

Sakura - ATCHOOOOO

En eso despertó . . .

Sakura - ;; Arg. gatos

Fuyik'k' - Sakura Yukito vino a buscarte

Sakura - HAAAA YUKITO

Pensamiento de Sakura - ¬¬ y para eso me despertastes que no se conforma ya con mi hermano?

Fuyi'k'k - Vístete rápido hija al parecer iras con él al acuario

Sakura - Hu? Yo ir al acuario cuando?

Fuyik'k' - Tu amiga Nimoyo me llamo anoche para pedirme autorización de que los acompañaras al Acuario y Yukito se ofreció a llevarlas

Sakura - Oh que suerte eso significa que hoy no iré a clases

Fuyik'k' - No hija eso será en la tard. . .

Sakura - Gracias Papa eres el mejor y sobretodo tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a Yukito

Pensamiento de Sakura - Cielos no puedo creer lo que hago por no ir a clases '

Fuyik'k' - Esta bien hija puedes ir

Pensamiento de Sakura - Realmente a mi papa le afecto el abandono

Así pues Sakura bajo y ahí estaba Yukito esperándola

Yukito - Hola pequeña Sakura

Sakura - Buenos días Yukito me trajisteis dulces Verdad ?

Yukito - Claro que sí

Sakura -

Yukito -

De pronto el fic es interrumpido y comienza. . .

Karo - Hola hola hola Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi parte favorita de esta historia el día de hoy hablaremos del libro de los gatos

(intenten imaginar a Karo con un libro para colorear por favor la pobre de Karo necesita algo de atención )

Karo - Aquí es donde estaban los Gatos Clow son 54 en total y dos guardianes y ahora pasemos al punto clave de Karo. Esta es la Escoba con la que Sakura sella a los Gatos es de madera pero se convierte en metal con el conjuro mágico Como verán esta historia es muy parecida a la original así que espero que sigan con nosotros ADIOS

Yukito - Vamonos ya te parece

Sakura - Sí

Pensamiento de Sakura - Mientras más rápido nos vallamos mejor o si no papa se dará cuenta de su error '

De camino al acuario se encontraron con Nimoyo quien llevaba su cámara de vídeo

Nimoyo - Sakura que linda te ves

Sakura - '

Pensamiento de Yukito - Uy una niña rara y parece que le gusta Sakura que mundo tan enfermizo hay hoy en día ¬¬

Al llegar al Acuario Nimoyo consiguió robar unos boletos de algunas personas para poder entrar y comenzaron a ver el espectáculo

Nimoyo - jeje aun tengo el toque verdad Sakura?

Sakura - Nimoyo un día de estos te van a pescar

Nimoyo - No han pescado a mi papa por que habrían de pescarme a mí

Karo - (saliendo del bolso de Sakura) Oye Sakura siento la precen. . .

Sakura - ATCHOOOOOO o no un gato ;;

En eso de la nada apareció Touya ofreciendo cigarrillos y chicles en un traje de cabaretera con falda y toda la cosa

Sakura - Hermano OO

Touya - Mostro té estas resfriando verdad!

Sakura - déjame en paz

Yukito - Hola Touya trabajas aquí

Touya - Si así es ¬¬ necesito dinero para reparar mi rila(bicicleta)

Sakura - '

Nimoyo - Sakura y yo iremos a comprar unos refrescos enseguida regresamos

Y salieron a esconderse rápidamente atrás de la escalera de servicio entre los botes de basura y el tanque de los tiburones

Sakura - que pasa Nimoyo hay un Gato aquí tengo que aplastarlo!

Karo - Sakura solamente sellarlo eso es tod. . .

Sakura - si si lo que tu digas ¬¬

Nimoyo - pero no podrás hacerlo vestida así permíteme tantito

Y Nimoyo se pone una mascara de "El Santo" y saca una Navaja Suiza del tamaño de una cierra eléctrica y desaparece

Karo - OO esa Niña es más sádica que tu

Sakura - ´ QUE DIJISTES !

En eso Nimoyo regresa con un traje algo extraño

Nimoyo - Muy bien Sakura para atrapar el Gato he conseguido este traje para que lo uses

Sakura - pero me da pena '

Entonces Nimoyo toma de nuevo su Navaja y dice

Nimoyo - INSINUAS QUE LO ROBE EN VANO! PÓNTELO!

Y como nunca antes sé habia visto Sakura se puso el traje en menos de un segundo

Sakura - Lista jefa

Karo - A sus ordenes

Nimoyo - Así me gusta

Watery Cat - GGGGHHHHH

Karo - Sakura el Gato

Sakura - em a si "Escoba que guardas el poder de la. . . un momento es un gato de agua así no funcionara

Karo - entonces usaras el cetro mágico verd. . .

Sakura - Cállate peluchito déjame hago el nuevo conjuro

Karo - Hu?

Sakura - Trapeador que guardas los poderes de la suciedad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien hoy trapeo contigo LIBÉRATE!"

Karo - ;; no no puede ser

Sakura - Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces GATO CLOW!

Watery Cat - MEWWWWWW

SSSSSSPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT

Nimoyo - Que linda Sakura atrapastes al gato

Sakura - ¬¬ em pero estoy toda mojada

Nimoyo - no importa el acuario ya esta por cerrar así que será mejor que nos vallamos

Karo - y tu hermano y Yukito?

Sakura - em de seguro se han deber ido ya

Karo - bien regresemos a casa

Sakura - Karo tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente ¬¬

Así pues regresaron a sus casas y no muy lejos de ahí

Camarera - Maldito muchacho me quito mi uniforme y para acabarla se lo puso de seguro vendió muchos cigarrillos pero ya vera diré a todos que es un travestí y todo el mundo lo odiara TOUYA ME VENGARE muahahahahaha

Bueno este capitulo mas que nada fue para explicar unas cosillas que se me pasaron en los anteriores espero que les este gustando mi fic ok?

Pronto le subiré mas cosas así que dejen sus comentarios para darme una idea de lo que les gusta y que no bien ADIOS


End file.
